Making True a Promise
by I.idora
Summary: A ghost possesses Miyu and is not able to leave her body until her wish is fulfilled. Will Miyu ever wake up or is she doomed to sleep in limbo forever? Read and review! COMPLETE!
1. Touch

Making True A Promise:

**Making True a Promise:**

**Touch**

"Darn Kanata! Escaping his shopping duty and expecting me to do it for him! That guy never seems to lose his reasons to avoid doing the shopping. So it's the Student Council meeting now, what next, cheerleading practice!" Miyu fumed as she stomped her way up the steps to the temple, carrying a load of groceries Wannya had asked Kanata to get for their dinner.

The sun was just about to set when Miyu reached the top of the seemingly never-ending plight of steps.

"Whew! At least I was able to bring myself up here in one piece." She whispered to herself as she left the grocery bags on the ground to stretch her arms.

Miyu watched as the sun's streaks slowly disappeared when a flighty thing caught her attention. It was a black butterfly twirling around her.

"A butterfly?" She said to no one in particular.

Miyu watched as it continued to fly around her.

"What do you need from me, pretty butterfly?" She asked.

The black butterfly perched on her right shoulder as if to reply to Miyu's query and soon after Miyu heard a deafening silence and an eerie voice saying. . "Lend me your body. I need to feel his touch again."

And then there was pitch darkness.


	2. Different

Chapter One - Different

Chapter One - Different

Miyu sat up only to find infinite darkness swallowing her.

"Where am I?" Her voice echoed as she looked around her. Her arms slowly stiffening as she saw her breath come out of her mouth.

"Cold…" Miyu stuttered as she hugged herself. "Is anybody there? Please, I need help."

Miyu trembled as her legs froze, her body slowly turning immobile.

"Go to sleep."

"Huh? Who was that? There's someone else here? Where are you? Please answer back! Where are you?! I need your help!" Miyu shouted as she looked around her.

"No. You don't need my help. I need your help." A girl in a plush purple kimono said as she floated to face Miyu.

"My help? What do you mean?" Miyu's eyes twinge as she tried looking at the illuminated face of the girl in front of her.

"Just go to sleep. Everything will be fine." The girl breathed to her as she touched Miyu's face with her ice-cold hands.

The girl watched as Miyu's eyes started falling into deep sleep, her hands still on Miyu's face. She smiled as her fingers left the blonde's cheeks, seeing she was fast asleep.

"Wait. Will I be of help to you if I just sleep here?" Miyu whispered under her breath as she grabbed the sleeve of the other girl's kimono, her eyes remaining shut.

"Yes. It is everything you can do to help. Thank you." She replied as she took Miyu for a warm embrace.

-- --

"Miyu! Miyu! Wake up! Please wake up!" Wannya screamed as his animated tears fell from his big round purple eyes.

"Mama!" Ruu said as he hiccupped between his tears.

"Don't worry, you two. She must've just fainted because of the heat or something. She'll be awake anytime soon. You'll see." Kanata said to console the two aliens as he patted Ruu's head to comfort him.

"Oh look she's waking up! I'm so glad." Wannya said as his tears flooded. "I was so worried Miyu-san! What happened to you?"

"Mama!" Ruu happily flew to Miyu's arms, which in return embraced him.

"Hello there, did I worry everyone? I'm sorry. I don't remember what happened myself. It just happened" Miyu said as she looked at the baby in her arms, who was trying to break free from her hold.

"Ruu what's the matter?" Wannya asked as Ruu broke free and left the room. "Oh my… Well, I'm happy you're all right Miyu-san. I'll be cooking a scrumptious dinner tonight to get you back on your feet in the morning. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." The pet-sitter wagged its tail around and flew to pick the flying baby in the corridor.

"You're not hurt anywhere, are you?" Kanata asked thoughtfully as he sat across Miyu.

"No, I'm not. There's nothing to worry."

"I'm sorry. I should've just gone shopping after the meeting." Kanata said as he turned his face away from Miyu.

"It's alright. Don't worry I'm fine." She smiled.

"Although, you must stay here at home tomorrow to make sure there's nothing wrong with you. I'll just tell Miss Mizuno and your friends so they won't worry too much."

"Thank you very much." She said as she bowed her head down.

"Huh? What are you doing Miyu? There's no need for that." Kanata said as he watched Miyu. "Anyway, I'll be in my room if you need me. I still have to do my homework." He said as he stood to turn the lights off.

Kanata shut the door and slowly let his right arm fall to his side.

"She's acting strange." He thought as he stood motionless at the door of Miyu's room, recalling how Ruu left the room earlier.


	3. Trance

Chapter Two - Trance

Chapter Two - Trance

"Are you trying to point out she's acting weird?" Santa asked as he listened attentively to Kanata.

"Well to say it bluntly, yes, she really is acting weird." Kanata said trying to put his voice down as much as possible.

"What made you say so, dude? She must be just undergoing those monthly things girls have, you know. "

Upon hearing such, Nanami never wasted time and started pounding Santa with their Algebra book. "You're so rude, Santa!"

"Well, I must say…" Christine said as she looked disappointedly at Santa together with the other girls in the class.

"Anyway that doesn't make sense at all…" Aya said as she placed her fist under her chin.

"What do you mean Aya?" Nanami said as she dropped an all bruised up Santa.

"The fact that Santa and Kanata were talking about monthly period. It just does not make sense at all. Unless it's about…"

Aya was cut short as Christine started blabbing about a "Miyu fainting and Kanata catching her just in time" story.

"Miyu are you alright?" Christine said as she mimicked Kanata's voice. "Kanata? Yes I'm alright now that you're holding me in your arms." Christine said imitating Miyu's voice this time. "And together they climb the Great Wall of China to watch the stars together! It's unforgivable!!" Christine screamed as she carried the knocked out Santa.

"Christine! It's nothing like that." Kanata said as he placed his hands on Christine's shoulders.

"Kanata has his hands on my shoulders! Oh!!" She said as she dropped Santa to the floor, heart bubbles popping almost everywhere.

"So why were you talking about it then Kanata?" Nanami asked.

"The truth is Santa just put it up to explain Miyu's condition." Kanata replied.

"What's wrong with Miyu then? I thought she just needed rest because she felt weak this morning?" Aya asked, concern written in her eyes.

"I asked her to stay at home today because I was not particularly sure what was wrong with her. You see yesterday when I arrived at the top of the steps to the temple; I found her laying there all pale and shivering. She never told us what happened to her when she woke up and from there she started acting weird." Kanata explained.

"What made her weird then?" Aya retorted.

"We were just getting there." Santa butted in as he dusted the dirt on his pants.

"Well, this morning, I found her cooking. It was for breakfast and my lunch. And as you can see in my half-eaten lunch there are egg rolls, okonomiyaki and octopus puffs."

Everybody looked at him dumbfounded.

"Wait you're not making me finish. Well when I tasted them, they were actually pretty good, no; they were the best that I have tasted. Taste it if you want." Kanata said as he handed out some of his lunch to the others.

"I don't know what this is for but here it goes." Nanami said as she plopped a piece of octopus puffs.

"Well? So how is it?" Kanata asked as he watched the people surrounding him.

"WOW! These are delicious." Everybody said in chorus, as they tasted it in their mouths.

"Well, exactly my point, Miyu could never cook anything as good as that." Kanata said, as he tasted the last piece of okonomiyaki. "Good."

"So you mean to say you're judging her as weird just because she can cook this good? Come on, man. She might have found a good recipe and tried it." Santa said coolly.

"Well, it's not just that. When I left this morning, she bowed to me before I left and said See you later!'" Kanata added.

"Still not valid." Santa said.

"If you still don't believe me, why don't you see her for yourself later?" Kanata suggested.

"Going to a visit to see my little Miyu, my ill mademoiselle. Oh I hope she gets well upon seeing my special roses just meant for her." Nozomu said out of nowhere.

"I don't think we have to go there now, guys. There she is." Nanami said as she pointed out the window to a nearby wall just beside a cherry tree.

Everybody crowded by the windows.

"Huh? It is Miyu alright! How did she get up there?"

"Isn't she sick?"

"What is she doing out there?"

Questions crowded the room even more.

"Kanata where are you going?" Christine asked as she saw his plight out of the classroom.

"Little Miyu needs me! I have to go get her!" Nozomu trailed after Kanata.

--

Kanata stopped to catch the breath he has lost as he sunk on his knees.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked.

"Miyu?" Kanata looked at her in shock. "Weren't you on top of that wall just now?"

She giggled. "Are you kidding? I can't climb such height even if I were in pants."

"Little Miyu! How did you go down that high wall? You are not hurt, are you mademoiselle?" Nozomu asked as he was too trying to catch his breath.

"Why would I be up a wall anyway? What are you talking about?" Miyu asked, confused herself.

"Miyu!" Aya cried, hugging Miyu. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt? What were you doing out there? You could've killed yourself with just one wrong step."

"You guys, can anyone tell me what's happening? I'm so confused." Miyu looks at Kanata for some answers.

"Shouldn't you be home Miyu? What's wrong?" Nanami asked looking at Miyu worriedly.

"I don't know… I just found myself here. In this exact spot."

Santa's eyes flickered upon hearing those words. "This case is open for investigation." He told himself as he watched a perplexed Miyu from a distance.


	4. Displacement

-- Disclaimer: The poem "Tonight I can write the saddest lines" does not belong to any of us but to the ever-talented Pablo Neruda, whose depth in the concept called love is very intense

-- Disclaimer: The poem "Tonight I can write the saddest lines" does not belong to any of us but to the ever-talented Pablo Neruda, whose depth in the concept called love is very intense. I am just one of the admirers of his work and therefore I hold no claim over it. And of course, I am not as creative as Mika Kawamura to think of a flying-baby-together-with-his-sitter-pet-landing-on-earth-by-accident-plot. I have no claim over anything except for myself. I am my own.

Chapter Three - Displacement

"I told you there is something weird happening to her and what happened yesterday just proved it. You'd better believe it now." Kanata told Santa quietly.

"It is very suspicious. Now that you insist I take it my duty to investigate this odd phenomenon." Santa said as he stood from his chair for effect.

"Santa keep it down. She might hear you." Kanata said as he glanced at Miyu, staring out the window with sad eyes.

"She is acting very weird. What do you think is her problem?" Nanami asked as she and Aya moved to join the two boys.

"She hasn't touched her food yet and she barely says anything." Aya said sadly. "And when she does say something it's almost impossible to hear. I'm really getting worried."

"We must get to the bottom of this. She probably needs our help. I just hope she knows we're always here for her. We're her friends for crying out loud." Nanami said, feeling helpless.

"Alright class! Go back to your seats! Today, I'm going to introduce to you poetry. We will be starting off with our very own haiku of course but just for a treat I would like to read something to you." Miss Mizuno said cheerfully. "Or not."

She snaked her way through the chairs and approached a certain blonde who was looking out the window, her mind traveling somewhere else.

"Miyu, why don't you read this?" Miss Mizuno said upon confronting Miyu.

"Huh?" Miyu responded, startled.

"It's a poem written by Pablo Neruda, a foreign poet, and its title is Tonight I can Write the Saddest Lines'. Can you read it aloud for us?"

Miyu nodded and took the book from her teacher's hand.

"You may start now."

Miyu inhaled deeply.

"Tonight I can Write the saddest lines.

Write, for, example, the night is starry and the stars are blue and shiver in the distance'.

The night wind revolves in the sky and sings.

Tonight I can write the saddest lines.

I loved her, and sometimes she loved me too.

Through nights like this one I held her in my arms.

I kissed her again and again under the endless sky.

She loved me, sometimes I loved her too.

How could one not have loved her great still eyes?

Tonight I can write the saddest lines.

To think that I do not have her. To think that I have lost her.

To hear the immense night, still more immense without her.

And the verse falls to the soul like dew to pasture.

What does it matter that my love could not keep her

The night is starry and she is not with me

This is all. In the distance someone is singing. In the distance.

My soul is not satisfied that it has lost her.

My sight tried to find her as though to bring her closer.

My heart looks for her, and she is not with me.

The same night whitening the same trees.

We, of that time, are no longer the same.

I no longer love her, that's certain, but how I loved her

My voice tried to find the wind to touch her hearing.

Another's. She will be another's. As she was before my kisses.

Her voice, her bright body. Her infinite eyes.

I no longer love her, that's certain, but maybe I love her

Love is so short, forgetting is so long

Because through nights like this one I held her in my arms.

My soul is not satisfied that it has lost her.

Though this be the last pain that makes me suffer

And these the last verses I write for her. "

Miyu finished and sat quietly back in her chair.

"Miyu! That was beautiful. The way you read it was full of emotion. I could not help the tears that have fallen from my eyes. It was as if you are reading your own poem and have experienced the feeling first hand. Do you have any insight on the poem, Miyu?" Miss Mizuno smiled.

"The poem is about a person who struggles through his emptiness and his make believe truth. He is not sure if he has forgotten about the girl but it was certain throughout the poem that he had severely loved her. He has looked for her in everything that he has seen and everything all of a sudden resembles her. It is very hard for him to forget because he knows she has once been everything to him. It's very sad yet true and I'll keep looking for him until he tells me not to."

"Miyu, you looked so pained." Miss Mizuno sighed as she took the book from Miyu's desk.

"It is better to feel pained than feel nothing at all."

Kanata turned his gaze away from Miyu. "You'd keep looking for him until he tells you not to…"

"Why little Miyu, I didn't know you had some interest in poetry. Well, mademoiselle, I happen to be a lover of Shakespeare's work." Nozomu spoke as he reached Miyu's desk.

Miyu just looked at him as if boring through him.

"You don't seem to be yourself, little Miyu. It saddens me to see how lonely you have become in such short notice. If there would be anything that would bring back the gleam in your eyes that sparkled even more when you smiled, please do let me know." Nozomu offered her his roses and left with a distressed look on his face.

"Kanata, we have to keep an eye on her to dig deeper on this mystery. If I am not mistaken, the real Miyu was abducted by aliens because of the knowledge of her parents with aliens was too intensive. And the real Miyu is held hostage to be able to erase the data NASA had probably dated." Santa said as he held on to his pellet gun. "It's better if we're ready, it could get serious."

Kanata's and the others' sweat dropped.

"Santa, I don't really find it that serious. For all we know, Miyu might just be going through an identity crisis. And how is that pellet gun supposed to help us if we do get in big trouble?" Kanata laughed as he shoved Santa's incoherent ideas.

"We'll if we'll be hot on her trail. We have to move fast." Aya said as she pointed to Miyu's empty chair. "She's gone!"

"Alright men! Let's split up! One-thirds of the group go search for her in the school grounds. The others turn left to go to the park. And the rest follow me to the…" Santa pauses to look around. " Where is everybody?! Hey wait up! Don't leave me!" Santa cried aloud as he followed Kanata's group.

"Oh my… I never imagined that the forest beside the Saionji Temple could be this wild." Christine said as she wandered around.

"Christine don't fall out the group!" Kanata said as he led the way, deeper into the woods.

"Are we ever going out of this place?" Aya trembled as she squeezed Nanami's arm.

"Don't worry. I know this forest better than anyone. I grew up here remember?" Kanata said reassuringly.

Aya sighed. "It's good to hear that."

"Hey you guys…" Christine said, her voice shivering. "I stepped on something and it doesn't feel nor sound nice."

Aya and Nanami's faces darkened as they saw what was beneath Christine's shoe.

"Guys, don't give me that look." Christine said as she watched the other two girls' faces turn pale to blue. "It's not funny."

"The thing is Christine, we're not kidding about it either." Nanami said as she trembled herself.

Santa bent at Christine's feet and said out rightly. "Why, look at that if it isn't a rare giant slug."

"A slug?" Christine's face turned from blue to black. "A slug, you say… Ha… Ha.. Ha.. Ah!!"

"Ah!!" Aya and Nanami screamed at the top of their lungs same way and they came running down, taking a strangled Santa with them.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE TAKEN ALONG WITH YOU?! KANAT—A!!" Santa called to his friend as they went sliding down the steep slope.

"Those guys—I guess I'll go look for her by myself." Kanata said to himself.

Drip. Drop. The raindrops went. The drizzles getting stronger every minute.

"Miyu are you here? You have to be here. Miyu! Where are you?!" He called.

He sighed in dismay.

"She must be somewhere else after all or she might be home with Ruu and Wannya. What am I doing anyway?" He asked himself as he looked for his way back to the temple.

"Takeshi!!"

Kanata slowly crept his way to the voice he just heard. He found himself hiding in the bushes near a cliff where the whole of the city could be seen. "I never knew about this place…"

The drizzling stopped and the fog started to rise.

"Takeshi!! Where are you?! You told me to wait but I've waited enough! I've looked for you and still I haven't seen you! Do you want me to stop?! Do you want me to forget! Is that what you want me to do!?" A girl cried in the top of her voice. " Is this it?!"

The girl fell on her knees, clutching the ground below her. Tears streamed on her pale face. "Takeshi… is this the love you wanted me to wait for..?"

Kanata stood frozen as he watched the girl crying. "Miyu…"


	5. Delving into Depression

Disclaimer: I am not as creative as Miss Mika Kawamura, creator of Daa

Disclaimer: I am not as creative as Miss Mika Kawamura, creator of Daa! Daa! Daa! Therefore I do not have any capacity to own it.

Chapter 4 - Delving into Depression

"Achoo! Oww... my head." Kanata whimpered as he finished the last tissue in the tissue box. "Achoo!"

"Here. I made some warm honey lemon juice for you. It should make you feel a lot better." Miyu said as she handed Kanata a clear glass filled with the said concoction.

"Thank you." Kanata whispered in between his sneezes as he watched Miyu's retreating back sadly.

"Papa!" Ruu called as he floated to Kanata.

"Hey there Ruu. Achoo!" Kanata said as he opened another tissue box.

"Peppo! Peppo! Peppo!" Peppo exclaimed as it leaped toward the tissue box.

"Hey Peppo. It's not food you know." Kanata laughed. "What are you doing?"

Kanata watched wide eyed as Peppo desperately pulled a sheet of tissue paper from its box and finally did it.

"Is this for me?" Kanata asked the pink fluffy jumpy thing in front of him handing him the thin sheet.

"Peppo! Peppo! Peppo!" It replied as it continued to jump over and over again.

"Thanks." Kanata said as he took it and just held it in his hand.

"So this is where you all are. Dinner is ready and I prepared pumpkin soup just for you Kanata!" Wannya cheerfully said as he entered the TV room.

"We'll be right there Wannya, just give us a sec." He answered as he dizzily stood up from his Indian sitting position.

"Alright, then. Don't take too long now." Wannya said as he left for the dining room. "Come on Ruu! You're milk is ready!"

"Daa!"

Kanata desperately shut his eyes to get some sleep, which was avoiding him no matter how hard he chases after it. He sat up from his futon and took his jacket and went out of the room.

"The sky is so clear." He muttered under his breath as he sat himself at the corridors of the main floor.

"Is your cold getting better?"

"Miyu? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Kanata questioned as he watched her approach and sit right beside him.

"I heard footsteps and I followed it." She replied.

"Why?" Kanata followed-up as soon as she answered his first question.

"For no reason." She replied quietly as she gazed into the dark sky.

"You were expecting it was him, weren't you? Takeshi…" He said defiantly.

Miyu was flabbergasted. "Ta.. ke.. shi…"

Kanata watched as she clasped her hands together and faced him.

"Miyu, she seems to be very important to you. Do you want to see her?" She asked calmly as he watched Kanata's features turn from sad to confused.

"What are you talking about Miyu? I am not joking with you." Kanata said as his face flushed into a shade of crimson.

"Look at me." Miyu said as she cupped Kanata's face with her ice-cold hands. "Do I look like Miyu to you?"

Kanata blushed as he gazed into her eyes, seeing only infiltrating sadness and a translucent shade of despair. They were bold and hardened my time.

Miyu took her hands from Kanata's face still in contact with his eyes.

"There was a boy in class earlier today, the one who gives out beautiful roses, he said Miyu had gleam in her eyes, which sparkled brightly especially when she smiled. I do not have that spark Kanata, the spark of innocence and dreams. I am on the verge of losing all hope now. But more importantly…"

A shocked expression never left Kanata's face as he heard her next words.

"I am not Miyu… "

Kanata gulped before he continued.

"If you are not who I think you are… then who are you?"

The girl smiled warmly before she pushed on. "Tsukishino Mamoru… Tsukishino Mamoru is my name or should I say.. I am the ghost of Tsukishino Mamoru."

Kanata's mouth gaped as the wind blew the chills in his spine.

"I have borrowed Miyu's body to look for Takeshi in the land of the living to see whether he was ever reborn. I know you have felt my weak presence but it clouded your senses because of having been worried about Miyu. I hope you forgive me." She said as she turned away from Kanata.

"Miyu?-- Where is she then?" He asked worriedly.

"Do you want to see her?" She said sadly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

Suddenly Miyu's body fell on Kanata's side, her head falling to his nape.

Kanata desperately shook her right shoulder. "Hey, don't sleep on me now…!"

Miyu slowly opened her eyes. "Kanata?"

Kanata could only stare at her and watch her eyes glisten. "Miyu?" He said as he pulled her closer to him.

"You're so warm." Miyu before she drifted back to sleep.

Kanata gazed at her sleeping face for a moment before uttering his words meant for Tsukishino. "Ghost of Tsukishino Mamoru, tell me how I can help you."


	6. In the Hot Spring

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! No matter how much I would want to. Wishes are not granted. They are worked hard for.

Chapter 5 - In the Hot Springs

Miss Mizuno sighed as she drowned her shoulders in the hot spring, feeling the heat rise all over her body. "Well, nothing beats a bath in a hot spring this is so relaxing! We should all do this often!"

"You're right Miss Mizuno." Aya replied. "It was kind enough for my dad to give us free bath tickets to this resort. I'm sure there would be a next time."

"This is invigorating. I think I'll be up for a track meet by tomorrow!" Nanami exclaimed as she placed a wet towel over her head.

"This is certainly different from the chocolate bath Mr. Deerfield prepares for me during the weekends. This is certainly nice." Christine said as she slipped to the water herself.

"What! A chocolate bath! Christine you should have eaten the chocolate instead!" Miss Mizuno said in disbelief.

"What's wrong with a chocolate bath?" Christine asked.

"Well for someone as rich as Christine a Swiss Chocolate bath is nothing." Nanami concluded.

The steam rose.

"Miyu! What took you so long? The water is just perfect!" Aya invited.

"I'm sorry. It took me awhile to brush up my hair." Miyu whispered as she dipped herself in the water.

"I can understand that. Did you guys know I used to have really flowing hair before high school?" Nanami shared.

"No way! It can't be!" Aya replied in skepticism.

"You'd better believe it, Aya!" Nanami said as she patted her short locks.

Silence, not a splash of water was heard.

"Miyu…" Aya started. "Well… I hope you don't think I'm entering your privacy but we've been meaning to ask you something, if that is alright." Aya said shyly and politely.

Miyu turned to face the other girls and smiled weakly. "What is it?"

"Well.. I don't know how I should say it." Aya admitted.

"The truth is we are really very worried about you, Miyu." Miss Mizuno interjected.

Nanami exhaled. "You've been acting really strange lately and…"

"It really has been bothering us…" Christine finished. "It's like you're not yourself."

"We do not know if we could help you in any way but at least tell us if there is something going on." Aya said sadly.

"We can wait until you're ready to tell us but don't just keep it in yourself. You know you have us. You will always." Nanami added.

Miss Mizuno stood up, grabbed her towel and laced in around her body.

"Miss Mizuno? Where are you going?" Christine asked as she watched her move away.

"You girls can settle this on your own. You would not need my help at this." Miss Mizuno winked. "Besides I have reams of papers to check. Have fun now all of you."

Upon Miss Mizuno's departure, none of them were able to speak or even glance at each other. They just stayed in the water, feeling its mild waves upon their smooth skin.

"Aya, Nanami, Christine…" Miyu started after a half an hour of silence.

Upon the mention of their names, their heads slowly poked to face Miyu.

"You all seem to be good friends with Miyu and I think each of you deserve to know the truth."

"What? I don't understand Miyu…" Christine stuttered for words.

"The truth is…--"

"Miyu! Miyu! What happened?" Nanami said as she caught Miyu before she hit her head in one of the stone rocks surrounding the spring.

"Oh no! She fainted!" Aya shrieked as she hurried over to Miyu.

"Oh no Miyu.. What happened to her?!" Christine said near to tears.

"Christine.. Go ask for help while we try to carry her off the spring."

Christine grabbed the nearest robe she could find and went straight out to look for someone who could help.

"Well those girls are really taking their time in the hot spring. I hope none of them ends up with fever." Santa said to Kanata as upon gulping the remains of his iced tea.

"They enjoy that kind of stuff and staying long isn't really a problem for them, I suppose." Kanata replied as he watched Christine ran to them. "What happened?"

Christine panted. "It's Miyu.. She fainted in the hot spring." She finished, panting still.

"What?!" Kanata and Santa said in unison as they prepared for a sprint.

"There's nothing to worry. My daughter has taken her to your room." The resort owner said calmly as they met in the hallway. "I bet her body is just not used to the overwhelming temperature from the hot spring. It's nothing serious so try to relax. I'll be bringing your dinner boxes in your room in 15 minutes."

"Thank you very much, Sir." Christine said as she, Kanata and Santa left for the room.

Kanata and the others burst open the sliding door upon their entrance.

"How is she?" Christine said as she knelt beside Miyu's futon and gently brushed some of Miyu's hair from her face.

"Satomi, the resort owner's daughter, said she was just not used to the overwhelming heat but she'll be ok. She just fainted." Nanami explained.

Miyu slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Oh! Miyu, we were so worried. What are you feeling?" Aya took Miyu in for an embrace.

" Here. This is iced tea. It should make you feel better." Nanami said as she handed a glass.

"Everyone… I'm sorry I made you all worried about me." Miyu apologized as she bowed her head.

"What are you doing? It's ok as long as you are!" Nanami said as she crouched beside her.

Silence.

"In the spring… I was trying to tell you something. Aya. Nanami. Christine." She paused deliberately to look at Kanata. "I'm sorry Kanata but like you, they all deserve to know. And Santa too…"

Kanata nodded his head.

"What's going on? Oh dear...? I'm having these evil thoughts again." Christine said as her aura started to manipulate her hair. "But it's not quite the same."

"Listen, everyone." Miyu demanded. "Miyu… I am not Miyu."

Everyone except for Kanata blinked in confusion.

"I am Tsukishino Mamoru… Tsukishino Mamoru is my name or should I say.. I am the ghost of Tsukishino Mamoru." She finished. "I have borrowed your friend's body for awhile to find someone dear to me. I never intended to stay this long within her but for some reason I am trapped here." She paused. " All I wanted was a day to see the world through Miyu's eyes, to witness at least if the person I have waited for all my life has been reborn with you, the living. But I was not able to depart from Miyu's body and it has been hard for me to cover up my act. I'm so sorry… You must know, Miyu trusts you and she knows that you will be there for her when she needs you. "

Everyone's jaw in exception of Kanata's was laid flat on the floor.

"You… You mean to say… you're a … a ghost?" Santa gulped.

"Yes. I am." Tsukishino replied. "I am."

"That's…" Santa stuttered. " THAT'S SO COOL!!"

"Huh?" Tsukishino blinked in confusion.

"Well I've never really talked to a ghost before!" Santa said as he shook Miyu's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"So what about your hypothesis concerning aliens, Santa?" Kanata asked.

"This too is a supernatural phenomenon! So great, it should be written in history!" Santa exclaimed.

"Oh I see.. So you took over Miyu's consciousness? Is that it?" Aya asked scientifically.

"Yes. You could put it that way, Aya-san."

"Aya-san? No… no… no… Aya is fine!"

Tsukishino blushed.

"It feels weird. I've always been scared of ghosts but I am not particularly afraid of you." Christine said. "It just that I get this lonely feeling when I'm near you."

"You're looking for someone, aren't you?" Nanami asked.

"Yes." Tsukishino replied. "I am looking for Takeshi, the person whom I have promised my love to and he me."

"Two centuries?!" The girls all gasped.

"Yes. I was 16 back then when we pledged our love for each other and we intended to marry after some time but… the distraught war plagued in our nation and he despite of my pleading joined the forces to fight against our perpetrators. With his promise to come back, I've waited for him at the same place where we have promised our love… which at the moment is the cherry blossom tree standing beside the wall of your school."

"You mean to say that tree have stood there for centuries now! Cool!" Santa took note as Tsukishino continued.

"It has been so long since then and slowly I have lost the hope of his return so I searched for him but I never really left the tree that long, still expecting him to come back."

"So… you overtook Miyu's consciousness to know whether this Takeshi guy was ever reborn here in the world of the living." Santa clarified.

"Only through the eyes of a mortal will a forgotten one as me see if my he really has been reborn into this world." Tsukishino answered.

"So when exactly did you start being like this?" Santa asked.

"That's so rude of you, Santa." Aya remarked.

"It started the day I found Miyu by the temple gate, lying on the ground." Kanata answered.

"So you knew about this! How could you keep it from me, Kanata!" Santa attest.

"It was up to Tsukishino whether she would tell you or not." Kanata replied.

"So why couldn't you get out then?" Christine asked out of nowhere. "If you couldn't get out, would it be possible that you would stay in Miyu's body forever?"

"I do not know."

"Tsukishino, if you don't mind would you mind telling us what exactly happened when you overtook Miyu's body?" Santa asked as if he was unattached in the situation. "I may have a lead in this story. I know some things normal 8th graders don't, so please trust me with this information."

Everyone watched as Tsukishino nervously placed her glass of iced tea aside to clasp her hands together. "I went at the temple days ago because I was constantly haunted by my lack of faith in Takeshi's return. It was then before the sunset that I have found Miyu standing by the temple entrance. I went around her in my form as a butterfly. It was hard not to, she looked so angelic and so I continued to circle around her. She didn't move but her eyes followed my movement and, I, tired of flight perched on her left shoulder. Upon that contact, I found myself in a dark cold place and saw Miyu lying down on the shadows. I went over to her and suddenly an idea had come to me and I asked her if I could borrow her body for a while and sent her off to drift into a deep sleep. But I never thought I could not separate from her at anytime. At times, Miyu's consciousness dominates me but it happens only as soon as it comes and I have tried several times to have her control her body again. It might not be easy to believe nor explain but it's true. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry. I hope you forgive me."

She wept.

"Temple gate. Sunset." Santa said as he pondered. "It does sound familiar. I believe I've seen this before. Is it Tofu Man? Or Cactus Man? Or…"

Santa's eyes widened. "I've got it! Temple gate. Sunset. A girl possessed by a ghost. It's in one of the episodes of the show Necromancy!"

Everyone turned to Santa to listen.

"You see in that episode a ghost was able to possess this certain girl as the ghost prayed at the temple gate at sunset for the fulfillment of her wish. At the same time this girl appeared at the temple gate and prayed for the fulfillment of the wish she had also made and in that moment upon the simplest contact, which in the episode was when some of the ghost's strand of hair brush the girl's fingertips, they emerge as one and the ghost was unable to free herself until the more powerful wish comes true, which was the ghosts wish." Santa finished.

"So that means… Tsukishino would be in Miyu until Tsukishino's wish comes true? " Aya asked.

"Afraid so.. Unless Miyu has a more powerful wish but seeing that Tsukishino has dominated Miyu's body for most of the time, it must mean she has the more powerful wish." Santa replied.

"Well then! We should start looking for Takeshi then!" Christine said. "Not only for Miyu to come back to us but also for Tsukishino's happiness!"

"That's right! Everyone deserves to be happy!" Nanami said.

"Yes I agree!" Aya nodded.

"Everyone - -Thank you…" Tsukishino said close to tears.

"Say but how do we start looking?" Santa asked.

And from a distance Kanata watched, his face decided upon the plan he has created in his head. "Saionji blood flows through me… I would be able to make it." He balled his fists. "I can."


	7. Apparitions

Isidora: I last updated this story in 2005

**Isidora: **I last updated this story in 2005. Let's see if I can continue it. I sure do not want to add this in my list of discontinued stories.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Apparitions**

Kanata woke up from his dream, startled. He panted as if he ran across miles.

"What was that?" He asked himself as flashbacks of his dream appeared clearly on his mind.

In his mind was a girl with long brown hair in her kimono hanging loosely in her back. She was facing a young cherry tree, which was letting go of its pink blossoms. He watched her as she slowly touched the tree.

"Takeshi… The war is over. Everyone's back. You're the only one who is not." Tears fell from the girl's eyes.

"Does this mean…"

The wind blew swiftly.

"Takeshi." The girl bit her lip. "Do you remember your promise?"

She paused and looked up at the braches of the cherry blossoms. "I told you if you take my heart with you, don't take it where I can't follow you."

The girl fell on her knees slowly, her hands on her face trying to catch all the tears which have fallen, her body shaking. "Where do I look for you now?"

Kanata sighed. "This dream, could the girl be Tsukishino?"

--+

Kanata, Santa and the rest of Miyu's closest friends in school together with Tsukishino gathered in the temple hall. They sat themselves in the floor in a full circle.

"So what's the plan now? What will happen?" Aya asked inquisitively.

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." Tsukishino said bowing down.

"I'm sure we can fix this problem." Kanata smiled to comfort Tsukishino. "I should be able to think of something. I am a son of a monk after all. It would have been easier though if my old man was here. I'm sure he'd know what to do."

"We haven't thought of anything at all." Nanami said her eyes downcast.

"Kanata, do you know what will happen to Miyu if Tsukishino's wish does not come true?" Christine said worry in her eyes.

Kanata looked straight at her before looking out of the temple door. The sun was already setting, the sky turning velvety.

"We shouldn't be thinking of what if-s! We'll be able to think of something! There are six of us here!" Santa said trying to lift the spirits of his companions.

"Right!" Santa said as he stood up. "There's no point sitting here! I will go and research about this!"

The three other girls nodded.

"Santa's right! We shouldn't be disheartened! For Miyu and Tsukishino's sake!" Aya said as she stood as well.

Nanami smiled. "You're right. Tsukishino has to make her wish come true and Miyu has to come back. This is our mission! We will get through this!"

Christine nodded and Kanata smiled out of gratefulness.

Before they left, Santa walked up to Kanata and patted him on the back. "We'll do everything! We won't give up!"

--+

It was quiet during dinner time.

"It's pretty quiet without Miyu here." Wannya remarked.

Kanata shot a look at Wannya.

Wannya panicked. "Of course, Tsukishino is very welcome."

Wannya plastered a fake smile. "I'm sorry Tsukishino. It's just different without Miyu. It feels like something is wrong even Master Ruu seems to understand."

Wannya watched as even Peppo ate less than half of what he used to.

"I understand." She smiled sadly. "Miyu is very important to all of you."

--+

Kanata looked up at the night sky when Tsukishino sat beside him.

"Don't worry there is a way. I'm sure of it. I just don't know how to do it but I'll do what I can to find out." Kanata said assuring Tsukishino who stayed quiet the whole time she was there.

Tsukishino hugged Miyu's legs. "Kanata… What do you feel for Miyu?"

Kanata looked at Tsukishino, his eyes wide.

He looked away again. "Miyu is like a routine. I guess I have been so used to seeing her everyday and not having to see her is difficult. It's like something I can't get used to now."

Tsukishino looked at Kanata while his eyes wandered in the sky. "Oh I see."

"What is she like?"

Kanata showed a half-smile. "She's a warm-hearted person. She's hard-headed, hot-tempered and doesn't know when to give up."

"She sounds like a really wonderful person." Tsukishino said as she touched her chest to feel her heartbeat.

She took one look at Kanata. _'Miyu's heart is happy to hear that that's what you think of her.'_

--+

"Kanata" His mother said as she placed a cap on his head. "We're going to the department store today. There will be a lot of people there so you have to listen to Mama."

The three year old Kanata nodded and looked attentively to his mother.

"When you're lost, don't go search for Mama. Mama will look for you. You stay in one place and count one to ten several times when you've counted your tenth one to ten, Mama will be there right in front of you."

Kanata held onto his mother's skirt. "Mama, I won't let go."

"I will try not to let go of you too. I wouldn't want that either. But Kanata, these things happen and I just want you to be ready when it does happen."

"Mama, if you're not there on my tenth one to ten, what will I do?" Kanata asked.

His mother smiled at his pro-activeness. "You tap one nice lady and tell her you want to go to customer service. Kanata, can you remember that? Say customer service."

"Costo… costumer shervish"

"Well done!" Her mother smiled.

"What happens in costumer shervish?"

"If mama can't find you, you will have to make Mama hear your voice so I can follow it." His mother said as she stood, holding his hand.

"Mama, will you hear me from anywhere?"

"Of course I will!" She laid a kiss on Kanata's cheek. "Mama will be there for you. Just whisper it to the wind and the wind will deliver the message."

She hugged him close as she whispered.

"Kanata, send the message to the wind and we will deliver it for you. Just send it."

--+

Kanata woke up from his dream. The dawn just started breaking. He got out of his futon and sprinted to his father's room, scavenging his father's trunk full of mantras.

He blew the dust off the cover of the book he was holding and dusted it with his right hand. "This is it. Help me, Okaa-san."

--+

_To be continued_

--+

Isidora: It's been so long since I last posted for this story so I am pretty excited about it so I didn't double check the grammar or spelling. Will do that in the morning! Hope you liked it! Leave a review if you can!


	8. Resonance

Isidora: I think I can finish it

**Isidora: **I think I can finish it. Ha ha! This is the second to the last chapter! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Resonance**

"You know how to find Takeshi!" Santa, Christine, Aya and Nanami said in unison.

Tsukishino clasped her hands together, trembling.

It was just 6:30 in the morning when Kanata summoned everyone in the temple and now they sat in a circle in the temple hall floors just like what they did yesterday.

"No. I don't have a way to find Takeshi but I have a plan for Takeshi to find Tsukishino." Kanata said as he brought out a worn out book with crisp pages because of age.

"I figured that maybe Takeshi is looking for Tsukishino as well."

Kanata looked at Tsukishino whose eyes met his gaze. "And maybe he would have found her if she just stayed in one place and waited."

"I think I understand Kanata's point." Aya said. "If they both look for each other, the likelihood of them being one step behind the other is possible."

"What?" Santa asked, question marks popping over his head.

"It just means that it's possible that Tsukishino just left a place when Takeshi arrived at the same place. They didn't meet eye to eye because they were both moving around so much." Nanami explained further.

"I'm sorry."

Everyone looked at Tsukishino.

"I didn't know what else I could do."

"Tsukishino." Christine said with a consoling smile as she held Tsukishino's cold, pale hands. "Do you believe that Takeshi is looking for you?"

"I want to believe he is still out there." She said softly, choking every word.

Aya knelt beside Tsukishino. "He is out there and he's looking for you just as you are looking for him. You just have to have faith in him."

Nanami patted Tsukishino on the back. "You are lovers right? And that means he feels what you feel. If he feels that you are giving up on him, he might so don't ever think about it!"

Tsukishino's eyes lightened up. "Everyone thank you." She bowed as she said this.

"Anyway, Kanata, are you suggesting that we just let Tsukishino stay in Miyu's body until Takeshi finds her?" Santa asked, skepticism written in his eyes. "It has been two hundred years since Tsukishino started looking for Takeshi, who knows when he'll find her."

"I cannot assure everyone that he'll find her but this is one thing we have to try."

"Fill us in." Santa said, serious about the matter.

"I plan to speak with the spirits."

Everyone locked their eyes on Kanata, wind whistling in the background.

"If we want Takeshi to find her soon we have to let him know where she is."

"Kanata!" Tsukishino raised her voice for the first time. "I cannot let you!"

"Not all spirits are good! If you call on them they might eat your soul! I cannot allow that!" Tsukishino explained.

Kanata looked away from Tsukishino.

"I know the dangers of what I'm planning." Kanata said in a firm voice that objection was not an option for his companions.

Tsukishino opened her mouth to beg for him not to continue with his plan but she saw Kanata's decided eyes and decided to keep it all to herself.

"So how exactly do you do what you're planning?" Santa asked. "How can we help?"

Tension left Kanata's face as his idea gained acceptance from his oldest childhood friend.

"I need help to set up the place. We need to put charms all over the temple. I will be calling spirits and as Tsukishino has said, it's possible that we will be attacked by evil spirits as well. It will be better to be cautious. We will have to keep this temple sacred."

"Kanata." Aya called nervously. "How exactly will you call on the spirits?"

"I will memorize this mantra and chant it while I meditate until I have reached a state of calm. Upon reaching that state I will be more sensitive to the spiritual world. I will be able to summon the spirits who can feel my presence to listen to my message."

"Kanata." Tsukishino stood up as she said his name. "Spirits do not just act without receiving anything in return. They might ask for your soul if they deliver what you want from them."

Kanata nodded, aware of the possibility.

"Kanata, if that happens." She smiled as she said this. "Tell them to take my soul instead."

Wind blew Miyu's hair and landed softly on her back. "If that happens, Miyu can go back and I can leave this world happy. Whether Takeshi is still here in this world searching for me or not, it doesn't matter anymore. I told him before he left for war not to take my heart…"

Kanata remembered his dream. _'Where I can't follow it.'_ He finished her words in his mind.

"Maybe I should have just stayed in one place so he can find me or maybe I've been looking for him in the wrong places but I won't allow anyone's life to be jeopardized."

"And besides" she added.

"I feel like my heart is back being in Miyu's body." She felt Miyu's heartbeat with her hands. "So Kanata lay my soul on the line."

--+

Santa, Aya, Nanami and Christine started preparing the temple for the ritual Kanata will be performing after sundown. They placed charms in the temple gate, the doors, even the temple stairs. They laid out a sign by the first step that the temple was not open for visits.

Wannya, Ruu and Peppo stayed in their room as instructed by Kanata. He warned them that if his concentration broke for whatever reason it will be even more difficult to retrieve Miyu to her old self. The aliens understood and had every intention of staying out of trouble.

Kanata sat by himself in his room as he memorized the incantations. Tsukishino entered his room quietly and brought him tea and left him as soon as she entered.

Kanata glanced at his alarm clock. "It's time."

--+

"Whew! We finished on time!" Santa said, still energetic.

"I'm really nervous about what's going to happen tonight." Nanami expressed her insight.

"I feel the same Nanami. I never thought this happens in real life but here we are, just finishing the setting." Aya said as she looked around the temple ground, charms everywhere.

"I hope nothing happens to Kanata." Christine wished.

"I don't know about you but I trust Kanata completely." Santa said to discourage them from getting weak in the knees.

"We've got an important role tonight too!" Aya exclaimed. "We have to make sure nothing breaks Kanata's concentration. As characters of this story we should take it upon ourselves to be brave not only for Kanata and Miyu but for Tsukishino!"

"Right!" The four said in unison.

--+

Kanata finally appeared before the temple hall.

"Whoa! You even wore the robes! You're going all out man!" Santa said as he looked at his friend wearing his father's robes.

"I feel different with these on. Somehow I feel protected." Kanata said.

"So did you memorize your lines?" Aya asked.

"Aya this isn't a play!" Nanami laughed.

Kanata laughed in as well. "I did."

"You're ready then?" Santa asked.

Kanata nodded. "Do you know what to do?"

"We've got it all covered! Don't worry about us!" Nanami answered.

"Alright then, I'm going in." Kanata said as Tsukishino fell on his side.

Kanata turned his heels to enter the temple hall when Christine held his robe.

"Please be careful."

"I will." With that, Christine let go of his robes.

Kanata was ushered by Tsukishino to the temple hall.

"Kanata." Tsukishino whispered. "If I never get to thank Miyu, please tell her I am very grateful to her."

Kanata glanced at Tsukishino for the last time before he shut the sliding door of the temple hall.

But before, Kanata was able to shut it close, Tsukishino saw a woman standing inside in a kimono. She had brown hair with Kanata's eyes, smiling softly at her.

--+

Kanata found his place in the temple hall and sat himself. He placed his palms facing upward upon his knees. He closed his eyes and began chanting. He emptied his mind with all distractions. He felt like he was only in deep sleep, almost forgetting what he was doing when he felt a cold hand touch his.

He awoke in darkness and but found his mother sitting across him because of her beautiful green glow, which reminded him of fireflies. "It's time to do what you came here to do."

Kanata went back to chanting with his eyes closed.

"Who are you?" A voice in his mind said.

"You woke me from my slumber. What do you need?" Another voice demanded.

"I am searching for one who is named Takeshi. A warrior of two hundred years ago."

"Why do you search for a warrior, priest?" An old woman's voice hissed.

"His lover is waiting for him. She has searched for him but has not found him." Kanata answered.

"Oh but what is in for you? You can't be just doing this because you want to help. People don't." A young girl probably the same age as Kanata said, taunting him.

"Why do you even help? They can just find each other for themselves." A temptress said her voice buttery.

"I need to save my friend." Kanata said calmly. "Please help me."

"What's in it for us?" Kanata heard a snarl.

"We may be able to help you find what you need but there has to be a prize." Kanata almost felt a dagger through his throat.

"I do not need help from you who want to take advantage of people's weaknesses." Kanata said coldly.

"You will never get someone to help you, boy." The temptress, her voice mocking.

Soon, Kanata didn't hear voices. There was nothing but silence until he heard the sound of a brook.

"I heard your plea, child." An old woman said her voice almost like a caress.

Kanata's heart beat grew louder because of anticipation.

"I am a brook. My waters pass through rivers, lakes and seas. I might be able to bring your message with me through my travels."

"Thank you." Kanata said trusting the voice in his head.

"Where will the maiden be found?" Another voice said her voice sounded like it was carried by the wind.

"In a temple in Heiomachi." Kanata said, ready for anything now that he has disclosed Tsukishino's whereabouts.

"I am a cherry blossom tree. My blossoms will soon leave me. I will be sure to have them carry that message until only their last fragrance is left."

Kanata smiled because of the generosity of his correspondents but suddenly he felt weak and the darkness swallowed him.

--+

Tsukishino watched as the three teens guarding the temple grounds sleep despite their attempts to keep watch of the temple all throughout the night.

She watched Miyu's body shivered in the cold of the morning. She hugged herself to keep Miyu's body warm. She didn't feel the cold but she knew she had to take care of Miyu's body for her.

She gazed into the sky and watched as the first rays of the sun appear. "It's morning."

She looked at the temple door and felt that Kanata's spirit energy was still burning but slowly depleting. She stood up from where she sat and looked concerned. It was then that she heard a soft thud from inside the temple hall. She ran inside not caring whether it would anger Kanata.

Inside, she found fireflies dancing around Kanata's sleeping form. And as if it was a constellation, the woman she saw earlier with the same brown eyes as Kanata appeared. She stroke Kanata's hair but simply went through it.

She laughed at her silliness. "He lost a lot of his energy. He was just lucky to be wearing his father's robes which contained some of his spirit energy that's why he was able to pull himself out."

Tsukishino sighed, relieved. Tears brimming in her eyes.

"Sleep well, Kanata." His mother said before she left his side.

--+

_To be continued_

--+

**Isidora:** Fun or no fun? Tell me! Just click the box over there at the left to leave me a review! Thanks! And sorry if anything here is misspelled or I got the grammar wrong, I will fix that when my brain is functioning. My head aches from so much thinking of this story! Ha ha! See you in the last chapter!


	9. Brokenwinged Sparrow

Isidora: Finally, the last chapter

**Isidora:** Finally, the last chapter! This story took three years to finish. I started it in 2005 and continued the 6th to 8th chapter just recently. I hope I did justice to my idea of three years ago although. Let me know what you think of this. And kindly read and review my other stories as well: _The Evil gang's Bubble Gum Bazooka and Miyu's Hair; Merry Weather, Take Care; White Day, Happy Birthday; Love the Man in the Mirror!;_ and _Beer-serk!_

Thanks so much to those who have read and reviewed this story and all my other stories as well! I appreciate it a lot!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Broken-winged Sparrow**

_**(Chapter 8)**_

"So it's been a week huh?" Aya said as she looked at Miyu, still not quite herself, sitting by the chair beside the window, her eyes wandering further and further.

Nanami bit her lip. "There hasn't been any news either. Not a spirit attacking or anything. I wonder what it could mean."

Christine who was in her seat watched Kanata from afar.

"He's not taking it well." Santa said as if reading Christine's mind.

Christine nodded, her eyes exhibiting hurt in them. She hurt for Kanata. She pursed her lips to say something but hesitated.

--+

It was dismissal time. The sun has dimmed down earlier than expected. Tsukishino approached Kanata who was fixing his things.

"I have a meeting with the council. You'll have to go home by yourself today." He smiled sadly.

Tsukishino nodded, tears almost brimming in her eyes. "Kanata, it's been a week. What if…"

"Kanata! The meeting's started!" Another boy called from outside the classroom.

Kanata glanced at Tsukishino. "I have to go."

Tsukishino watched as Kanata leave and was by herself again.

--+

Tsukishino sat herself in the steps of the temple shrine, intently watching the sunset, when Ruu sat by her side.

"Hello Ruu." She said as she patted the boy's head gently so as not to startle him. "Do you miss Miyu?"

Ruu stared at her, his eyes softening.

"But we should not lose hope right?"

Ruu climbed to her lap and placed his head on her chest to comfort her. She hugged Ruu, a few tears escaping from her eyes.

"We should never stop believing."

--+

Kanata looked at the staircase to the temple, looking very tired.

"So it really has been a week." Kanata said, still weak from the ritual he performed the week before.

"Does this mean we have to try again?" He watched as the trees swayed from the swift blow if the wind, its shadows brushing through the steps to the temple.

The wind whistled.

"I have delivered your message." Kanata heard a young girl's voice say.

Kanata was startled. "Could it be?"

The wind encircled him like a hurricane but gentle and left as soon as it came. In his right hand, he found a Sakura petal stuck in his hand. Suddenly he was reminded how a cherry tree promised to deliver the message through the flight of her petals.

He ran to the temple to deliver the good news to Tsukishino but stopped in the middle of the stair case. There, several steps away from him, was a sparrow that fell from flight. He knelt to inside to check what had happened to the bird and found that one of its wings were broken.

The bird ailed in pain as Kanata tried to move it to carry it to the temple. Suddenly, Kanata heard his heart beat as loud as the bird's. He looked at it closely when a voice spoke to him in his mind.

"It's you, the one who called for me."

Kanata's eyes widened. "You're…"

--+

Tsukishino hugged herself as she watched sun's rays lose its luminescence. It was then when Kanata appeared at the temple gate.

Tsukishino stood up to greet him when she noticed there was something different with Kanata.

He raised his right hand. "Tsukishino, I'm back. I'm home. Sorry it took me awhile to find you."

The last rays of the sun shone against Kanata's back. Through the help of the sun Tsukishino saw not Kanata but the lover she thought she would never get to see again.

Tears welled in her eyes. "Ta…"

She cut her own words as she ran to his welcoming arms, the wind almost carrying her to him.

Takeshi caught her in her arms and locked her in his firm embrace. "Thanks for believing in me Tsukishino."

He held her in the shoulders to take a good look at her face and found locks of hair sticking to her tears. He slowly tucked the hair in Tsukishino's face at her ear and brushed his fingers to her cheeks to dry her tears. He touched her lips with his thumb and drew his face closer for his lips to touch hers.

A tear fell from Tsukishino's eyes as she closed them. _'Kami-sama, arigato.'_

--+

"Miyu, wake up."

Miyu slowly opened her eyes, still in the darkness. She rubbed the sleep in her eyes when she saw the same woman she had talked to previously. She looked at her closely. She was wearing a kimono with brown hair brushing down her back.

"I already have my wish." She extended her right hand to help Miyu up. She took it, not removing the other girl from her sight.

"It's time for yours." She smiled sweetly.

"Arigato, Miyu." She said as she embraced her.

--+

"What's happening here?" Wannya said as he watched the two teens in a deep embrace as the last rays of the sun descended upon the earth.

"Mama!" Ruu exclaimed happily.

Miyu opened her eyes. She heard the heartbeat of the person who made her shivering stop. She looked up and saw the brown-haired boy who was looking at her, surprised as well.

Miyu and Kanata blinked. Realization suddenly pushed each other away, blushing.

Miyu was on her knees. _'What was that?'_

Her head spun. _'Why was he hugging me!'_

She took a quick glance at Kanata who caught her look at him. She removed her gaze. _'No! He caught me looking! What will I do? Get a grip of yourself Miyu! It wasn't you who hugged him! So it's okay! He should be the one embarrassed about the situation!'_

Miyu's heart pounded. _'Why am I so affected?'_ She mentally pulled her hair.

She snapped out of her reverie when she found Kanata in front of her staring at her.

"Kanata! You scared me! Don't just appear like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She exclaimed.

"Are you really Miyu?" Kanata said as she poked her forehead.

Miyu blinked. "You think I'm not Miyu?"

"No, you're Miyu alright." Kanata said smiling.

Question marks flooded Miyu's head. "I thought I was weird. Who's talking non-sense now?"

"Is it really Miyu?" Wannya said, tears overflowing from his eyes.

"What's with everybody?" Miyu said out loud when Ruu pressed his lips against her to shut her up.

Miyu blushed. "Ruu! What are you doing?"

"He's probably just happy." Kanata said, relieved also at how the events turned out.

"No. Ruu saw you two do that awhile ago that's why he wanted to try it. But you know in our planet a kiss means marriage, which means…" Wannya looked at Miyu who was now several feet away from Kanata, in shock.

'_What does Wannya mean that Ruu saw us do that earlier?'_ Miyu's sweat flooded.

"Wannya let's go inside." Miyu heard Kanata say to Ruu and Wannya.

"Kanata! You owe me an explanation! What did Wannya mean by Ruu seeing us do…" Miyu was cut off.

Kanata looked at her. "Why would I want to kiss you?" He stuck his tongue out.

Miyu stomped her way inside the house ahead of everyone else and turned to face Kanata. "I won't kiss you even if you were the last guy on earth." She stuck her tongue out at Kanata.

"That's fine. I'll be the last guy but you won't certainly be the last girl on earth."

"What was that!" Miyu said enraged.

Wannya, Ruu and Pepo watched Miyu and Kanata squabble, with Wannya's sweat dropping.

"Well at least now everything is back to normal. Things seem happier when Miyu is around." Wannya said with a smile.

Ruu looked at his earthling parents, happy for the first time that they were fighting because maybe, just maybe, he knew that that was how they show their fondness for each other.

_-END-_

**Isidora: **I have finally completed it! Like it? Hate it? Just tell me! I won't mind just as long as you say it constructively. This is the end folks! See you in the next stories! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed!


End file.
